the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PoisonIvy100/A really stupid blog post with nothing whatsoever to do with HoA
Hello fellow writers! I know this has NATHING (that was a deliberate spelling error) to do with HoA, but I just gotta put this up! I know that many of you are writers on this website. Here is a story that I have in mind! I want to get it published someday even though I'm only a kid. I just want you to judge it! Here is the basic plotline: Rebecca Antistake, a teenage vampire, is going away to boarding school. She's excited, but there's mystery waiting for her. When a mass murderer who hates her father invades her life, it seems as if she's already dead. But she can be strong with the help of her friends. And who knows - maybe there's more to this murderer than meets the eye. This is the prologue. It's in the third person but we're seeing the world through the murderer's (Squirlio's) eyes. He stood on the clifftop, staring at the night. The full moon shone, casting a lone beam of light over the land. It shone on his face, displaying it for any passer-bys to see. The night was beautiful. He leaned over to look downwards. The sea crashed against the rocks. He looked back at the moon. Though he felt no remorse for what he'd done, he didn't want to look down. Not at the body of water that now housed a corpse of a little girl. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked his rabbit. The rabbit, called Kropsy, was small but vicious. The last person to call him 'cute' got half of their face scraped away. "What did I do to deserve such a useless life?" He picked up a stone and threw it into the sea. It felt good, throwing something, even if it wasn't a real living being. He looked back at the sky. It was a clear, cold night. He shivered. He was finally alone. Away from those horrible... he could barely think the word... humans. A species that should never have been created. A species that was the reason that he was alone with Kropsy... forever. He had nothing left to do in his life. He would not rest until every member of that rotten species had been destroyed. And then... what? Sometimes he felt like killing himself. He looked down at the sea. He could just throw himself over the cliff, let himself land in the water. He could go without air for ages, but with any luck he'd hit his head on the way down. Lying there, unconscious. Dead. "No", he said aloud, and he believed it. He would avenge his family. His mother, his father, his sister. He would avenge all of them. He was not weak. That was what made him different to humans. He sat down and lay on the hard, cold rock. Why was his life so utterly useless? He shouldn't be here, lying on a clifftop with the sharp rock digging into his back. He was only seventeen. He should be with his family. Mum. Dad. Krystal. That's how things should have been. That was how things were. Once again, he had that horrible feeling - guilt. Not for killing those humans - they deserved to die! But for that night beforehand. He'd fought with Krystal. Just a fight. And then the words he'd said to her. I wish you would just go and die. Those were the last words he'd ever said to his twin sister. And he'd never been able to unsay them. All he did was lie there, paralyzed by whatever the human shot into him as she called his name, crying. He felt like he was going to cry right there and then. Just let the tears fall. He never cried in public. He hardly ever cried at all. But now would be the perfect time. To cry and get it all out of his system. But then he heard footsteps. And smelled that horrible smell. The smell of humans. How vampires were attracted to their blood, he would never know. To him, they smelled disgusting. He didn't get up. He just lay there. "Hey look! There's a man passed out here!" said one man. Drunk, by the sounds of it. "Probably had too much to drink", said another, laughing. "Looks like he's dead. Let's throw him over the cliff", said a third. He stood up. There were three men standing there. "Oh, he's alive", said the second man. He smiled, retrieving his axe. "But you won't be for long." The men laughed, obviously thinking he was joking. But Squirlio never joked. He was deadly serious. He drove his axe into the first man's stomach. The others tried to escape but he quickly slashed at them with his axe. They all lay there, the full moon shining on them. Squirlio stared at them, once again feeling no remorse or sorrow for them. It just meant he was one step closer to destroying the pathetic human race. He cleaned the blood off his shiny axe. He looked at Kropsy. "Come here", he ordered. "Dinner's ready." The rabbit jumped towards the half-dead men, while his master smiled. The moon illuminated his white, white teeth. OK, I know that this story is not perfect. It needs another 4... 8... 20 edits before it's going anywhere. But could you give me some constructive critiscm/advice? WARNING! I only respond to genuine critisicm. NO HATERS PERMITTTED.;) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts